gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Yūta
Yūta (裕太(ゆうた), Yūta) is an elementary school student that appears in the first episode of the sixth anime adaptation. He is Mana Inuyama's neighbor. Appearance Yūta is a short, bespectatled kid with a bowl cut, a pink vest and a shirt, mostly seen with a book in his hands, with a "nerdish" look. Personality Yūta is a gentle, respectful child, quiet and softspoken, but easily excitable about all things yōkai, having grown in awe of the stories his grandmother tells him about them. His utter devotion to the yōkai earned him the friendship of the usually reserved Neko-Musume and the forgiveness of Yama-Jijii. History Sixth Anime Yūta first appears in episode one of the sixth anime adaptation, The Day Yōkai Awoke. When a tree grove suddenly appears in the middle of the Shibuya Crossing, Yūta believes a yōkai is at fault. His classmate Hiroto does not believe him, and Sōma insists that yōkai do not exist. Mana arrives, wondering if the two are bullying him again. She comforts Yūta, who he informs them of what he heard from his grandmother, that a yōkai was sealed long ago that turned people into trees has returned. Hiroto tells him again to stop lying, but he insists yōkai exists and that they just can not see them. He suggests that if they sent a letter to Kitarō, who the brothers laugh, since he does not know where the Yōkai Post is, but Mana is able to find it, thanks to an anonymous user from the internet. They find it in an alley, which Yūta mentions that Kitarō will come with the sound of "clop-clop", the brothers joke about it but are quickly stopped by Mana. They watch as Mana goes to drop the letter in it, and after she accidentally slipped from a bottle, he thanks her for believing in him and runs off. He is mention the next day by Mana, as Hiroto had been bullying him again to Sōma.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 In the fourth episode, Yūta makes his most major appearance of the series. After seeing Mana, he asks her about Kitarō. Mana begins to talk about her adventures with them, but stops as she remembers Kitarō's words: "Yōkai and humans don't mix." Yūta is ecstatic after hearing that yōkai truly exist. After Mana tells Yūta about what Kitarō said, he begins to cry. Mana gives in and takes him to a temple, since the area is connected to the GeGeGe Forest. Yūta finds the entrance, and wanders inside. He first meets Nezumi-Otoko who he wonders is an U-Tuber, but is informed that he is a yōkai, thus making him ecstatic. Kitarō soon arrives, who shortly tells him not to freely enter the forest. Yūta begins to cry, and eventually Kitarō gives in, bringing him to the GeGeGe House and allowing him to meet the others. At this time, Medama-Oyaji states that as a child, Yūta was able to reach the GeGeGe Forest. According to him, every human child is born with this gift, as their still developing souls are halfway between human and yōkai. The fourth episode also established that his grandmother is familiar with yōkai. He inherited her knowledge and love for all things yōkai. When he found the way to GeGeGe Forest, he was able to know how to interact with most yōkai residing there, expressing his gratitude and friendship to the whole Kitarō Family and promising to take care of his grandmother and learn even more about the supernatural. There, he quickly becomes friends with the yōkai, having only a minor hiccup with Yama-Jijii, from whom he steals a single berry, unaware of the rules of the GeGeGe Forest. When he returns the berry and apologizes, Yama-Jijii forgives him as he was just a child unaware of the rules. Yūta receives a warning mark on his palm that disappears when he returned to the human world.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 4 During the afternoon, Yūta is sitting by himself on the swing by the park, when Mana surprises him. Afterwards he sadly returns to sitting on the swing again. Mana asks what is bothering him, which he answers that Hiroto went away, saying on RAIN that he is going to become a ghost. She asks him to explain it, when Kitarō arrives, having received many letters from people saying that their friends have disappeared. Yūta explains how to go, by going to third street at three o'clock a.m. and saying "Sanmaidara Nagidara Moujyano yokone ni kimo tsuit" three times then fourth street will appear, where the yōkai school is.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 19 Trivia * Many of the animated series open up with a buck-toothed, bespectacled, bowl cut wearing young lad asking Kitarō for help. While Yūta is not buck-toothed, he is bespectacled and has a bowl cut. In addition, he suggested to Mana that they should contact Kitarō and told her how to do so. He ultimately gets to meet his hero as well. References Navigation pt-br:Yūta Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Anime original characters